marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man Vol 2 12
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * ** * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ** *** ** ** * * ** *** **** ***** Items: * * * * * * * * * * and * * and * and * , and * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = This story is continued from ... Tony Stark and the Fantastic Four are at the Baxter Building trying to comprehend the transformations of Leonard Samson and Jennifer Walters into gamma irradiated mutates thanks to blood transfusions from the Hulk. Thing's flirtations with She-Hulk leads to a brief battle between him and the hulk before it's broken up by the Invisible Woman. Suddenly the alarms go off alerting Reed Richards of the approaching Heralds of Galactus. Tony recognizes the ship from his recent time travel trip with Dr. Doom earlier but keeps silent as Reed and the other members of the Fantastic Four go off to intercept the coming alien visitors. Tony spends the alone time to promise the members of the Hulkbusters that he will find a way to cure them, however both She-Hulk and Doc Samson are happy with their new forms. His meeting with them is cut short when he gets a page that brings him to the Ziff Memorial Hospital where Happy Hogan is recovering following his near death experience with Rebel days earlier. Tony arrives to find Pepper Potts by his bed side. Just then Dr. Doom bursts through the wall and takes Tony with him aboard his ship. While back at the Baxter Building while Samson and She-Hulk are watching the FF's battle against the heralds of Galactus, Liz Ross approaches the Hulk. Revealing herself to Hulk causes him to calm down enough to change back into Bruce Banner. Liz explains to him that she is dying of radiation poisoning due to her exposure to the gamma bombs explosion and the two express their true feelings for each other before sharing a kiss. Aboard Doom's ship, Doom has Tony put on his Iron Man armor, and convinces him that he must help him against Galactus. When Tony refuses to deal with a "tin plated despot" Doom tries to get Tony to remember back to the Onslaught disaster when he forced Doom into sacrificing himself. Not fully remembering this incident confuses Iron Man, however he agrees to help when a hologram of Nick Fury appears telling him that SHIELD is fully cooperating with the monarch. Boarding the SHIELD helicarrier, Iron Man finds that Fury has gathered both the Avengers and the Hulkbusters to deal with the threat of Galactus. With all the heroes gathered Fury drops a large bombshell on them: The Fantastic Four have been killed by the heralds of Galactus. He then sends them out in teams to stop the heralds from implanting their terraformers into the Earth: He sends Thor and She-Hulk to Attilan to battle Terrax; Namor, Doc Samson, Hawkeye and Captain America to Monster Island to battle Firelord; Wasp, Scarlet Witch and Vision to battle Plasma in Antarctica; and lastly Doom, Iron Man, Ant Man and Bruce Banner would work together to create an ultimate nullifier weapon to try and stop Galactus. On the battle front, the Scarlet Witch defeat Plasma by using her hex powers to freeze her in a block of ice, while Hawkeye downs Firelord with one of his mystical arrows, and lastly Thor smashes in the skull of Terrax with his uru hammer. As the scientists complete their device, Galactus attacks the SHIELD helicarrier directly, prompting Bruce to transform into the Hulk once again. Doom sends Iron Man, Ant Man and the Hulk out to try their new weapon out against Galactus and watches as they are easily destroyed. As Fury tries to fight back, Dr. Doom attempts one more travel back in time to change history, this time realizing his time machine is damaged and this will be his last chance to try and prevent Galactus from succeeding. This story is continued in ... | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}